dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Stage 2: "The Rail Crasher"
"The last train was attacked by grocks! We need you to come quick, ranger. The villagers are starting to lose all hope!" ::::::::-Miss Eliza Main Stage 2: "The Rail Crasher" is the first Stage following Side Stage 2: "I'm Number One!" in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. Dillon and Russ find themselves in a rough situation when Miss Eliza warn them of grocks destroying the rails of Swerveroad Station. It is the first appearance of Rail Break and Maintenance Shed. In this stage appears 5 rail breaks in total. It first appears of the Railroad Switch to change the route of Train, existing 2 of Railroad Switches. If Dillon don't get the parcel from Side Stage 2 (passing through the Main Stage 1 to Main Stage 2) he can will receive a parcel (with a gear) from Governor Cappy. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Miss Eliza *Sal *Stranger *Saloon Bartender *Railyard Foreman *Track Laborer Storyline (Alone) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Miss Eliza: - Well, well... You're a little young for a ranger, aren't you? Russ: - Hello! It's nice to meet you! Miss Eliza: - I'm Miss Eliza. I try to keep the village running smoothly. We're all glad you're here. Russ: - Seems we got here just in time. The grocks really wrecked some of the track... Miss Eliza: - Indeed they have. And we're going to need your help to fix them. Russ: - What?! Really?! ::I mean... we'll do most any work, but... we've never done that before... Miss Eliza: - No, no, silly... the railroad workers will do all the repair work... ::It's just that the villagers aren't inclined to mine on account of the grock activity. ::Without ore, we don't have the materials to fix the tracks. ::But I have a feeling you two won't let a few grocks stop you from mining, will you? Russ: - Ahh, I see... So we'll help by collecting ore and nuggets... ::and hand them over to the railroad workers so they can fix the tracks. Miss Eliza: - That's right. You can place your work order over at the maintenance shed. Russ: - I see. So there are railroad workers in that shed... ::Wait... Building up the defense gates requires the same raw materials... ::We'll need to think carefully about how we use the ore we collect, won't we? Miss Eliza: - Well, aren't you a bright one? That's exactly correct. ::If you can't repair the broken track, the train will derail when it reaches the break. ::At that point, it will be game over for us all. Russ: - Ahh! Of course, but... Miss Eliza: - You won't be able to deal with the broken tracks right away, so don't get flustered. ::For one thing, you can switch the track at certain points... ::This may help you to reduce number of repairs you'll need to order. ::Of course, it's up to you to determine the advantages and disvantages of each route. Russ: - Uh... understood. We'll do our best! "A client would like to talk to you." [[Kathy] appears with the Intro/ Arrival Quest. Now appears the option for take or not this mission.] if you refuse take this mission, you can view this answer. Do you really want to decline the request? If you do not accept this quest now, it will not be available again later. you refuse the mission a second time... Request declined. Prep Time ---- you pass through from Main Stage 1 to Main Stage 2, you will get this Russ: - Hey, Dillon. Can you believe it? We got a parcel in the mail! ::Whoa! The Armedo Buckle! Didn't we get this last year? ::There's a letter... "To Mr. Dillon, Governor Cappy: - "Enclosed, please find that ancient buckle I gave to you last year. ::"I never thought I would find it at a pawn shop!" Russ: - Uh-oh. This is bad... He found out that we sold it, Dillon! Governor Cappy: - "I admit, I do not understand how it works, but if it contains the power of the ancients... ::"then this could once again be the time to use it. ::"Yours truly, Louis Cappy, Governor of the Western Frontier Lands" Russ: - Huh. Try it on. Does it seem any different than before? ::The ancient vortex symbol has awoken Dillon's instincts. ::Dillon has learned the battle skill Arma-Mode! ::When the Arma-Energy gauge is full, press up on the +Control Pad to activate it! ::For a brief time, Dillon will be invincible... ::And his grind attack will be powered up considerably! ::You can review these controls in the Game Guide. you already receive the Ancient Buckle, you get this Russ: - Hey, buddy! I heard you can get long cannons in this village! ::As you might guess from the name, the long cannon is a cannon with very long range. ::It's also a very powerful weapon, so it could be useful in defending the village. ::Hmm... Something else I just realized... ::Those broken train tracks... Something must have broken them, right? ::A train-track-attacking grock... Just what we need. A new type of grock! Switch ::To operate the switch and change the train's route, tap the Touch Screen repeatedly! maintenance shed Railyard Foreman: - Hey, ranger! I see you brought us some ore! ::OK! Choose the track break you'd like us to work on. a track break in the map with touch screen Railyard Foreman: - You want to fix track break #? ::If that's what you want, we can fix it with the ore you have on you right now. the gauge is full... You will repair it. Selects Give... ::Thanks for the ore! choosing one track break to repairs, he says Railyard Foreman: - What do you need, ranger? Want to fix another break? Start repairs Railyard Foreman: - Can we start working on those track breaks now? Yes... Railyard Foreman: - All righty, kid! Show this ranger what you can do! Track Laborer: - Yessir! After a cutscene: Railyard Foreman: - Work complete. Thanks, ranger! No... Railyard Foreman: - What's that? You want to pick a different track break? ::OK! Choose the track break you'd like us to work on. select, he repeats the same dialogues... After finished, select exit 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Miss Eliza: - Welcome back. ::From the look of you, it seems you're unhurt. What a relief! ::Umm, I hope you don't mind me asking, but... ::do you two have badges? Russ: - Nah, no badgers. It's just Dillon and me... Wait... did you say badges? ::Hah hah! When we first got into this business, we thought we might need them. ::But our good buddy Governor Cappy said we were probably OK without them. Miss Eliza: - Oh, is that so...? That's quite interesting. ::Very well. I guess I won't worry about it either... ::To think there are grown men who headed for the hills when grock raids started. ::But here you young fellas come into town... Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Hey, buddy, I heard something interesting... ::It seems there are some grocks that drop ore. ::They are sort of blotchy bluish-green with nuggets popping out of their heads. ::If I spot one, I'll be sure to let you know! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Miss Eliza: - Welcome back, ranger! ::It looks like everything survived intact... more or less. ::Of course, the village is just fine too, thanks to you. ::I wish I could tell you all it's time to rest and relax, but... ::unfortunately, the train has not arrived, so we do not yet have that luxury. Russ: - That's fine. Go on. Miss Eliza: - The thing is, the villagers have brought provisions to the village store... ::It's not much, but it's all they can spare. They'd like you to have it. ::We all admire you so much... It's the least we can do to thank you for helping us. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Right... Dillon... ::How do the train tracks look? ::Have you decided how to set the track switch? Are there any broken tracks? ::We should make fixing the track and setting the route our first priority! ::Today's the last day! Let's give it our all! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! the Train appears in the tracks Russ: - Dillon, the train is heading for the village. defeat all grock squads in the last day Russ: - We did it! The grock dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Miss Eliza: - Welcome back, ranger! ::What a miracle! You were able to protect both the train AND the village! ::The engineer too... what a courageous fellow! Russ: - Heh heh heh. We'll give the old turtle your regards. Miss Eliza: - I mean, I believed you could do it, but... ::I have no idea it would be like this... ::What am I saying? With your strenght, of course you were able to accomplish it! ::Now that we're safe, I beg you to continue on and help the villages farther out west. ::Whew! I'm just so relieved! ::Please, please! Relax a bit! town Miss Eliza: - Dillon. Russ. Will you be leaving tomorrow, then? Russ: - Yep. We've got to keep moving, you know. Miss Eliza: - I understand. You two be careful out there. ::On your way back, if you happen to think of us, please stop by our village. Russ: - We'll do that. Good night, Miss Eliza. Miss Eliza: - Good night, Russ. Good night, Dillon. Storyline (with Boone) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Same text has above ↑ Prep Time ---- Russ: - Buddy, this is the place! I heard they have long cannons available here! ::As you might guess from the name, the long cannon is a cannon with very long range. ::It can fire into the battle zone from a safe place, far from the fight... ::It's also a very powerful weapon, so it could be useful in defending the village. ::Hmm... Something else I just realized... ::Those broken train tracks... Something must have broken them, right? ::A train-track-attacking grock... Just what we need. A new type of grock! ::Dillon, we need to mine. Collecting nuggets and such will be key in this village. Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Miss Eliza: - Welcome back, ranger. ::From the look of you, it seems you're unhurt. What a relief! Boone: - Yeah? Well, I won't worry about it either! Miss Eliza: - Umm, I hope you don't mind me asking, but... ::do you two have badges? Russ: - Nah, no badgers. It's just Dillon and me... Wait... did you say badges? ::Hah hah! When we first got into this business, we thought we might need them. ::But our good buddy Governor Cappy said we were probably OK without them. Miss Eliza: - Oh, is that so...? That's quite interesting. ::Very well. I guess I won't worry about it either... ::To think there are grown men who headed for the hills when grock raids started. ::But here you young fellas come into town... Boone: - I don't have a badge. I don't need a stinky badge. I've got skills! Miss Eliza: - Yes, yes, you were also quite splendid out there. Boone: - Wow! Do you really think so? Miss Eliza: - Yes, truly splendid! You were a vision of pure bravery! Russ: - Miss Eliza, please don't encourage him like that. Boone: - What'd you say, small fry?! Tomorrow I might gun you down! Miss Eliza: - Dillon, thank you so much for all you have done and are going to do for the viilage. Day 2 Prep Time ---- Same text has above ↑ Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Same text has above ↑ Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Right... Dillon... ::How do the train tracks look? ::Have you decided how to set the track switch? Are there any broken tracks? ::We should make fixing the track and setting the route our first priority! ::Today's the last day! Let's give it our all! Boone: - Hey, wait. If we protect the village today, we'll be done? Russ: - Yep, that's right! If we can hold out one more day, we'll have saved this village! Boone: - Oh, is that right...? I mean... I knew that! Obviously! Russ: - What's gotten into him...? Well, let's go, Dillon! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Miss Eliza: - Welcome back, ranger! ::What a miracle! You were able to protect both the train AND the village! ::The engineer too... what a courageous fellow! Boone: - What about me? How'd I do? Miss Eliza: - You were as valiant as ever. Boone: - Oh gosh, really? I did it! ::But, um... What about those two? Miss Eliza: - I mean, I believed you could do it, but... ::I had no idea it would be like this... ::What am I saying? With your strenght, of course you were able to accomplish it! ::Now that we're safe, I beg you to continue on and help the villages farther out west. ::Whew! I'm just so relieved! ::Please, please! Relax a bit! End the Day to proceed. Russ: - Boone... Tomorrow we'll be heading out west. ::We'd like you to come with us. We'll pay you. Boone: - ... No. I... I want... Miss Eliza: - Oh, go with them! Do it as a favor to me. Boone: - I... I want... I want to be a ranger! Russ: - Huh? Boone: - I want to became this village's ranger... ::Become this village's ranger, and stay here forever! Miss Eliza: - But, Boone, I'm pretty sure the villagers can handle anything else that comes up. Boone: - Don't you need me here, though?! Miss Eliza: - No, I don't think so. Go along with Russ and Dillon, and help them out. Boone: - Miss Eliza... Don't you like me? Miss Eliza: - Boone, quit talking silly... ::Those folks out west of us are facing even more awful things. Boone: - Oh, you hate me! That's what it is! ::Noooooo! heads off quickly Russ: - Miss Eliza... ::If you see him, please let him know... ::Tell him... tell him it's all right if he doesn't come with us. Trivia *This is the first stage to appears Rail Break. In this stage are 5 rail breaks in total. *It first appears of the Railroad Switch to change the route of Train, existing 2 of Railroad Switches. *After cleared this stage you get access to the first Treasure Hunt in the game, The Sunken Caves. Gallery ? Category:Stages Category:The Last Ranger Stages Category:Main Stages